


And So It Begins...

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: Hyuna’s hand around his shoulders brought him back to reality. “Dawn, what’s up dude?” she asked again.Nothing really,he thought,I just blew our chance to go to world championships because I fucked up a simple headspin. Nothing big.He sighed dejectedly, leaning against her shoulder. Hyuna was comforting and Hyojong was happy to have her around."You did not lead them to failure Kim Hyojong,” Hyuna replied, “Listen love, I know you take this stuff to heart. Your father was a dancer, you studied dance and started this crew to live up to his legacy. But you have to realized you lead this crew with everything you have. So what if you didn’t win? Do you think they’d be mad at you for a mistake?” Hyojong sighed, running a hand through his hair. “They all respect you and know you’re a human being that makes mistakes. They’re not mad. Trust me.” Hyuna and Hyojong sat in silence for a bit before she spoke again. “C’mon Dawn, let’s get you out of this disgustingly sweaty smelling dance studio and back home. I heard Hui made some pie.”





	And So It Begins...

It starts like this: Kim Hyojong is upset and overall disappointed in himself.

Cube’s dance crew, lead by the wonderful Hyojong himself, lost the national championships and he was livid. More than livid actually because everything they had worked for, every hour that they sweat, went down the toilet  because of Hyojong’s mistake. His obvious mistake cost the team everything. He took it rather personally.

 The day just wasn’t good for him and all he wanted to do was to be in Hui and Hyuna’s arms. He moved to an empty dance studio, amongst the wide variety of two other dance studios Hyojong had liked the one with the red walls the most, sat down and moped.  “I should’ve bet that you were gonna be here,” a familiar voice had said, “The boys are wondering where you are. They’re kind of concerned.” _Kim Hyuna,_ he thought and brought himself to look up at the figure in the doorway. Of course, he was right.  He could never get her voice out of his head, so he smiled meekly at the figure in the door. “You alright Dawnie?”

 _She would ask,_ he thought. Since he didn’t know how to answer that question he let his mind wander to first time he and Hyuna met. It was his first day in Hongdae, being accepted into Hongik University to work towards his Fine Arts degree made it easy to fall in love with dance and the arts in general, and he was perusing the streets. He was a boy from South Jeolla, so he wasn’t really used to the glitz and glamor of any city, so he strolled around to get a feel for the place.  

That’s when he saw Hyuna being followed by some weird guy in a baseball cap and knew he had to intervene. He quietly went to walk next her, tapping her shoulder. “Hello uh my name’s Hyojong and I think you’re being followed,” he said politely, “I don’t want that guy to like jump you so is it alright if I walk with you to wherever you need to be?” Hyuna glanced quickly behind her noticing the man and nodding yes and grabbing Hyojong’s arm.

“The name’s Hyuna by the way,” she smiled, “You know Hyojong, you have guts.” _Guts,_ He thought, _what does that mean?_ She continued. “For all you know, that guy could be following me because he’s trying to prevent me from murdering someone. But you still chose to walk beside me.”

“Well, he just gave me the wrong vibe,” Hyojong replied, “And anyways, if you were a murderer you’d be on the news. And you’re not.”

“Most good serial killers aren’t.”

“Are you a serial killer Hyuna?”

She smiled. “Nah, the creeper following me is a blind date gone sour. Namseok I think his name was. Talked about how many kids I wanted before we had our first date.” Hyojong busted out laughing. That was weird to ask a person you haven’t even started dating. “Yah Hyojong why are you laughing at me? He could’ve kidnapped-”

“Sorry,” he said in between laughs, “I’m just picturing how that could possibly come up in conversation and it was hilarious to me for some reason.” He heard the little _asshole_  leave her mouth as they reached the final destination. “I don’t think that Namseok guy is following us anymore.”

“Good,” she said thankfully, “Hey thanks for walking me all the way to cab station. I hope I didn’t distract you from what you originally came out here to do.” Hyojong rocked back and forth on his heels, muttering about how he was just walking around. “I’ll pay for the cab fare for both of us. Where do you live?”

“The apartments right by Hongik University.”

“Oh wild, me too.”

The two drove to same place, smiling along the way. The cab ride was rather short considering it was a good ten minutes away, but the two got to know each other well enough to meet up a second time. And a third time after that. Which lead them to date and be in the situation they were in now.

Hyuna’s hand around his shoulders brought him back to reality. “Dawn, what’s up dude?” she asked again. _Nothing really,_ he thought, _I just blew our chance to go to world championships because I fucked up a simple headspin. Nothing big._ He sighed dejectedly, leaning against her shoulder. Hyuna was comforting and Hyojong was happy to have her around.

“You saw the routine Hyuna,” he sighed dejectedly, “We lost because I messed up the headspin. I’m the leader, how can I be the leader if I can’t even ensure my team a victory?” Hyuna sighed, listening to Hyojong belittle himself for no reason. “They were counting on me and I messed it up. For all of us.” Hyuna was rubbing his back, lovingly and reassuringly ensuring him that it was alright.

“You did not lead them to failure Kim Hyojong,” Hyuna replied, “Listen love, I know you take this stuff to heart. Your father was a dancer, you studied dance and started this crew to live up to his legacy. But you have to realized you lead this crew with everything you have. So what if you didn’t win? Do you think they’d be mad at you for a mistake?” Hyojong sighed, running a hand through his hair. “They all respect you and know you’re a human being that makes mistakes. They’re not mad. Trust me.” Hyuna and Hyojong sat in silence for a bit before she spoke again. “C’mon Dawn, let’s get you out of this disgustingly sweaty smelling dance studio and back home. I heard Hui made some pie.”

They walked towards the exit of the dance studio and towards the middle of the story. Figuratively, not literally. The middle of the story is always the most interesting part. And it happened like this: Hyojong was awoken to find Hyuna poking his cheek cutely.

It was a two and a half hour drive back to the apartment from the dance venue and Hyojong was exhausted. He had no energy and all the energy at the same time, something was very strange about that but he didn’t seem to mind it.

That wasn’t the point though, the point was that Hyuna looked really cute trying to wake him up.

He’d been napping when he felt the car come to a stop, engine cutting off and Hyojong knowing well on that they got to the apartment in tact. Hyojong didn’t want to get up though, eyes open just a smudge. It was enough to see that Hyuna, through the reflection of the mirror, was poking him lightly. “Hyojong-ah,” Hyuna said quietly, attempting to wake him up,  “Hyojonggie you’ve gotta wake up.” Hyojong bit back a smile, pretending to still be asleep for the sake of the prank. “Yah Kim Hyojong! If you don’t wake up I’ll-well-I’ll kiss you!. Square on the lips! Don’t test me!”  He continued to stay still, just to get on her nerves. She was shaking him lightly now. “Come on Hyo, Hui already took your duffle bag inside. He’s preparing a bubble bath for you and him since he couldn’t make it to the competition! Hyojong wake up! I can’t carry you, loser I  have no upper body strength.” Hyojong is fully awake at this point and trying his goddamn hardest not to laugh. “Yah, I guess I’m doing it. I guess I’m kissing you Hyo because you won’t listen.” She crawled onto his lap, legs straddling his lap in the most oddly uncomfortable yet cute way, lips inched away form his own. Hyojong’s heart rate was elevating but he still kept his cool, waiting until Hyuna’s lips were mere centimeters from his own to claim them.

“Yah what the fuck Kim Hyojong,” she exasperatedly gasped, “You were awake this whole time?” She wasn’t fuming, she was just angrily cute which made Hyojong want to smile a bit. “You’re a cruel boy. What happened to shy, innocent Hyojonggie that rescued me from that creep in Hongdae?”

“He started dating you and gained some of your biting sarcasm and witty sass Miss Hyuna.” He grinned, watching as she rolled up her purple sweater sleeves. She swatted his arms playfully, smiling at him. _That’s something I could stare at for the rest of my life,_ he thought and smiled. “Is Hui done? I think Hui should be done by now right?”

“You’re an asshole Hyo.” She swatted him one more time before exiting, fixing her skirt to ensure no one in the complex thought the wrong thing when they walked in.

“I’m your asshole though Hyuna.” Thankfully Hui, Hyuna, and Hyojong lived on the first floor, so Hyojong didn’t have to climb up a shit ton of stairs. They walked to the front door, ringing the bell and being greeted by Hui in his tank top that was covered in bubble bath soap. Hyojong laughed, bringing Hui close to him to place a wet kiss on his cheek. The two boys exchanged pleasantries, asking each other how their days were respectively and smiling at each other

Nothing was better than right now and as Hui pulled Hyojong towards the bathtub, leaving Hyuna to watch the news by herself for a while, Hyojong wondered how he was lucky to have this constant lucky string of people in the midst of his shitty luck.

Hui told Hyojong to strip down and go into the water before him which he obliged rather quickly to. Once he was in the water Hui stripped down to join him. Frankly, they could’ve asked Hyuna to join them. The tub was big enough to fit the three of them comfortably and Hui knew Hyojong had no problem with it, but this was his time with Hyojong now since he didn’t get to go to the dance competition.

“Hey,” Hui said, “I’m sorry I didn’t get to make it to the competition. I got caught up at work and they didn’t let me leave.”

“Hui don’t worry about it,” Hyojong replied, “We lost either way. Got fourth place, you weren’t missing much.”

“Hyuna texted me about that,” Hui responded, “Are you alright about that?”

Hyojong was messing with the bubbles from the bubble bath at this point, looking somewhat sadly down at them. “I mean,” Hyojong said, “Hyuna gave me a pretty convincing speech about how nobody on the team hates me. So yeah, I guess I’m alright.” Hui splashed a little water at him, giving him the look. _You know that’s not what I mean,_ Hui thought. Hyojong was staring at Hui, eyeing his slender body and smiling. There was just something entrancing about Hyojong’s smile that made Hui want to keep it on his face for the rest of his mortal life. But it wasn’t the time. Hui rearranged himself to be seated in between Hyojong’s legs, back pressed to his toned chest. “Listen Hui, I know you’re worried about me. But I’ll get over this. So don’t worry about me. I’m fine baby boy.”

Once the water turned cold, and their fingers turned pruney, Hui and Hyojong got out of the bath. The smell of ramyeon filled the air and Hyojong smiled. They put on a pair of basketball shorts and rushed down the stairs to see Hyuna serving food and sipping tea to wait for the rest of them. Hyuna’s hair was put up into a neat bun, apron covering her shirt and pants. The three sat at the table, the sound of an old radio playing old radio stations filling their ears as they ate.

“Do you not like shirts or something?” Hyuna teased, “Like, are you two allergic to fabric specifically designed to cover your upper torso?”

“Yes we are,” Hyojong replied, teasingly pushing Hyuna’s buttons, “If either Hui or I put on a shirt we’ll burst into flames. Right Hui?”

“Yep.” Hui agreed with a mouth full of ramyeon. Hyuna laughed, looking at her two lovers with awe-struck eyes. She loved them and they loved her back and everything was amazing. “Hyuna can we watch movies after this? Superbad maybe?”

“Of course we can Hui,” she replied, “Up for it Hyojonggie?”

“Sure, just not Superbad. We’ve watched twelve times this week Hui.”

“Fine,” Hui sighed, “What do you want to watch?”

“How about I Saw The Devil? That’s a pretty good movie.”

“Ah but it’s scary,” Hyuna said, “Hui are you okay with it?”

“Yeah. I liked that movie when it came out. Let’s watch it." 

There was a chorus of yeahs filling the room and Hyojong returned with the dvd in his hand and two microwaveable popcorn bags he was going to try to pop without burning. And they sat there, watching the movie in loveable silence. The ending, well, the ending of this story is a happy one. No matter how it started, whether Hyojong won or lost, or what details bridged the gap, the ending always stayed the same. No matter how the story began Hui would always be pressed against his side, Hyuna would have her head against his shoulder, and they would cuddle up together and watch a movie or something to keep his brain off of things. No matter how the story began it always ended the same and Hyojong was happy with the ending.

Hyojong always had two people who loved him and in the end that would never change.


End file.
